jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Songbird
|user = Peggy Steel|namesake = Songbird (a Fleetwood Mac song)|destpower = C|speed = A|range = B|durability = B|precision = C|potential = A}}Songbird '( ''Songubādo) is the Stand of Peggy Steel, prominently featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. Appearance Songbird assumes the image of a humanoid Stand, showing a semblance of gracefulness and purity as reflected by its slender and lithe posture. It has stylish, sky-blue hair that seems to part to the left, covering a good portion of its face. Wing-like protrusions stemming from where the region the ears should be arc over its hair. Although closed upon manifestation, her eyes reveal an entrancing green color. It wears a bluish-white, gown-like attire flowing along in the shape of three, separate tails at the end that gradually fade to a shade of blue. The front has a cerulean color and a row of studded diamond ornaments aligned symmetrically across the middle segment. Her hands appear in the same degree of the white color as the gown, as if were woven with it, while its digits are dark-brown. Its slender legs also bear the same dark-brown color as the fingers. Songbird is bound to Peggy as its Stand, thus having no definite personality, although it does get distracted of the sight of bird seeds or breadcrumbs, much to its user's dumbfounded embarrassment. Abilities '''Bird Transmutation Songbird can transform a living organism into a bird or create bird-related appendages onto non-avian creatures, such as wings, claws, talons, and the common beak. Once an organism has turned into a bird of the chosen species, Peggy can control them without limitation or allow them to retain their consciousness, much to the disappointment of whoever has been turned into one. Any of those who have been transformed have different looks and abilities. These birds are much stronger than the ordinary ones by a tenfold, boasting the capability of achieving illogical feats such continuing to fly even with a hole on its wing, maintain the same level speed as in the skies whilst "flying" underwater, and toxic chemicals leaking away from their talons that dissolve most materials. * Eagle Eye: Songbird can maneuver any bird, regardless of which species, that has been transformed under its control as an extension to its own vision, allowing crystal-clear observation of the surroundings at high quality on where the bird is in at great distances. Peggy frequently uses this in confirmation whether or not it's okay to proceed where the bird is situated within. However, the bird must be in a safe position while acting as Songbird's eyes because any harm coming towards its eyes will eventually reflect on Peggy's too. Feather Manipulation Songbird can manipulate the glowing feathers from its aura as deadly weapons, commonly utilized as ranged projectile that are hurled at faraway targets with exceeding force. The sharpness of the feather are beyond the level of any regular metal, having the capability to pierce and tear through some of the toughest materials. * Poison-tipped Feathers: Songbird can poison a target using the feather of the Hooded pitohui. Fortunately, the intensity of the poison can be altered to better suit the circumstances her mistress is in. * Ash-loaded Feathers: By imbuing the ash of Back In Black into the feathers, Songbird can create a puff of smoke to provide cover for Peggy and Teddy to sneak towards their enemy or retreat. Supernatural Speed Songbird is incredibly fast; it can easily evade enemy fire without difficulty, react to actions at instantaneous rates that seem too fast for the naked eye, and catch objects being thrown to the position where Peggy stands in at high speeds with ease.Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand